


Appreciating Dan

by KawaiiCulkin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, The Slow Mo Guys - Fandom
Genre: Blowjobs, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Porn, Smut, Smut and Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiCulkin/pseuds/KawaiiCulkin
Summary: After long day of work you get home and discover Dan, your boyfriend needs some appreciation.





	Appreciating Dan

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a lovely fluffy little story about Dan Gruchy. I formed the idea last year around the time of the "Submerged inside a 6ft Water Balloon" when Dan kept calling himself fat and seemed quite down about it. I hope you enjoy it.

Just after midnight you arrive home. All day you’d been running around like a headless chicken trying to organise things before the weekend and just when you were about to head home your boss called an impromptu meeting, then insisted on taking the whole team out for dinner afterwards.

By now all you could think about was your bed.

You dropped your bags in the hallway and headed straight to the laundry, putting the clothes you wore all day in the washing machine and grabbing an oversized t-shirt from the dryer to sleep in.

From there you headed straight for your bedroom, ready to cuddle up with your boyfriend Dan and fall asleep.

Except when you entered the bedroom you found the bed empty. The blankets were all messed up indicating that he’d been in the bed at some point, but he definitely wasn’t now.

You nearly just collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep, but you’d been really looking forward to falling asleep with Dan’s arms around you. Dan’s so much taller and broader than you and cuddling up with him always makes you feel so loved and protected.

That’s when you notice the faint light coming from down the hall.

From the bathroom.

You wander down the hall towards the light. The door is wide open, so you can see straight in. Inside stands Dan, he’s in front of the mirror and looking at himself intently.

“Admiring yourself?” You ask.

Dan whips around surprised that he hadn’t noticed you. He flips the light switch off and walks into the hallway where you are. He leans down and presses a soft kiss onto your lips.

“God, no. The opposite really” He answers, making you frown, he’s your significant other, your better half, of course you hate to hear him speak badly about himself.

“How was your day at work?” He changes the subject as the two of you walk back towards your bedroom.

You decide to leave the topic of his self confidence for another day, a day that’s been less stressful and tell him about all the ups and downs of your day instead.

You both climb into your shared bed. You wriggle closer to him and he wraps his arms around you, so now you're laying stomach to stomach, cuddling.

Dan’s hands rub your back soothingly, you're nearly asleep when you feel slight tugging at the hem of your shirt as his hand slips underneath. He moves down slightly so your faces are closer to each other and gives you a light kiss on the side of the neck.

“You really are gorgeous” He whispers, “I don’t know how I got someone as beautiful as you.”

“If I remember correctly, I was the one who worked to win you over” You reply sleepily.

“Things were different then. I was different then. I looked different then” Dan sighs.

You open your eyes and look at him, frowning. Maybe the talk of self confidence needs to happen tonight, Dan is seeming extremely down on himself tonight. You can acknowledge that yes, he’s put on some more weight recently, that he doesn’t have the same body he had when he was in the army but that doesn’t change your feelings for him. You really don’t mind that his body has changed, you may even go as far as to say you prefer but either way whatever he looks like you love him to death.

“You’re the same hilarious charmer you were back then” You say.

“Hilarious. Yes. Charmer. Not so much, how could anyone be charmed by this” He grumbles, gesturing to his body.

You slid your hands up to his face, cupping the sides of it, his scruffy beard tickles your fingertips. You adjust his face so that he’s looking at you and you whisper;

“Dan, I love you and I love your body”

This causes him to laugh bitterly and avert his eyes from yours.

“Dan, I mean it, I love every single part of you, even if you don’t” As you explain this you slip down slightly and leave a trail of kisses from his neck to his collar bone.

“If you say so” He mumbles.

You pull out of the embrace and move so that he’s laying on his back and you're straddling his upper thighs.

“I do, and I always will” You say as you begin to pull his shirt up over his head.

Dan slightly grumbles at having his shirt removed but ultimately lets you discard it across the room. You glide your hands up him starting at his stomach and ending with your hands griping his broad shoulders. You push up off of your knees so you're hovering over him. You stare deeply into his eyes, your own eyes full of a mix of love and lust, making Dan look away nervously.

You press your lips hard against his, kissing him passionately. He responds opening his mouth to yours and running his hands down your sides.

After just a moment you pull away and sit back so you're resting against him again, but during the kiss you moved up slightly so now your ass is positioned right on his crotch not his thighs.

You feel his hardness against you and he lets out an almost inaudible moan. You move back into your original place, and now have a great view of his boxes and the prominent tent in them. You cup his lengthy cock in both hands and rubbed it through his boxers. Dan’s hands instantly went for his boxers, trying to push them down and remove the barrier between my hands and his cock.

“Would you like me to take your boxers off?” You ask innocently, giggling at his eagerness.

He grunts an annoyed “Yes”, So you pull them down, pushing yourself up off him so you can take them off fully.

You move further down so you can position your mouth just over his throbbing dick. You gently grasp is cock with one hand and begin to place soft kisses up and down it. After a few kisses Dan lets out a frustrated whine and thrusts into your hand. Smiling to yourself you kiss up to his tip and swipe your tongue at his slit tasting his precum and causing Dan to buck and moan.

Taking the head of his cock in your mouth you begin to bob yourself up and down, using your hands to pump what’s not in your mouth. You slowly try and take more and more into your mouth with each bob of your head. Dan’s moans increase and so does your pace.

After a while you feel Dan’s hands in your hair, surprisingly they are pulling me up rather than trying to push me further down.

You sit and look up at him puzzled.

“I want to be inside you” He breathes out heavily.

Leaning down you give his weeping cock a final teasing peck at the tip, before climbing your way up him. You pull off your t-shirt revealing that it was the only thing you were wearing. You grab hold of his cock and hold it in position as you lower yourself onto him. You let out a deep moan as he fills you, under his breath Dan curses quietly.

After a few short moments of adjusting to him you start to slowly ride him, moving up and down at a torturous speed. Dan’s palms dig deeply into either side of your hips as he tries to urge you to move faster. He bucks up into you slightly but still you keep your speed.

Out of patience, Dan moves quickly flipping you over, so you’re laying down and he is draped over you. Taken by surprise, you don’t have the chance to argue before Dan is thrusting in and out of you harshly.

You’ve been with Dan for years, you’ve had sex with hundreds of times, he knows you and he knows your body. So, it’s not a surprise when within seconds he’s hitting all the spots that he knows drive you crazy, causing you grasp his shoulders tightly urging him to keep going, to go deeper.

You moan shamelessly as Dan slams in and out of you repeatedly, quickly driving you closer and closer towards the edge. Dan swears quietly between his own groans and deep tired breaths.

You lean up slightly grasping his face in your hands and giving him a deep passionate kiss, then breathe out the words;

“I love you” before you fall back against the bed and let your orgasm wash over you.

Feeling you contract around him Dan is soon cumming too, while you still spasm underneath him.

As he catches his breath, Dan rolls off you, laying back down on his side of his bed. You shimmy over to him and he envelopes you in a sweaty embrace. As you doze off in his arms you hear him faintly murmur;

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the link to the water balloon video https://youtu.be/Iv4G420TaRM - The part when they watch the footage is hilarious.


End file.
